Sand Kingdom
The , also known as the Kingdom of Red Sands and Lively Locals. is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of an desert town that's constantly expanding. Its most notable city is Tostarena, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by Tostarenans. The primary currency of the Sand Kingdom are purple Pyramid Coins, however they also accept regular gold coins. Power Moon locations Numbered Power Moons #'Atop the Highest Tower':On top of the highest tower in the Tostarena Ruins. #'Moon Shards in the Sand': Obtained after collecting all five Moon Shards in the Moe-Eye Habitat. #'Showdown on the Inverted Pyramid': Obtained after defeating Harriet. #'The Hole in the Desert': Obtained after defeating Knucklotec in the deepest part of the Ice Caves. #'Overlooking the Desert Town': On top of a building in the Tostarena Town. #'Alcove in the Ruins: '''Found in a hidden pathway in the southwest quicksand area. #'On the Leaning Pillar': Found atop a stone pillar in the Tostarena Ruins; accessible by capturing a Bullet Bill. #'Hidden Room in the Flowing Sands: Found in a secret room in the quicksand of the Tostarena ruins. #'Secret of the Mural: '''When you are about to go up to the highest tower, you move left onto the platform into a hidden passage. #'Secret of the Inverted Mural: ' #'On Top of the Stone Archway: Found on top of the stone archway at the Tostarena Ruins entrance. #'From a Crate in the Ruins': Found inside a shiny crate in the Tostarena Ruins. #'On the Lone Pillar' #'On th Statue’s Tail' #'Hang Your Hat in the Fountain' #'Where the Birds Gather': ??? #'Top of a Dune': ??? #'Lost in the Luggage' #'Bullet Bill Breakthrough' #'Inside a Block Is a Hard Place': Found inside a shiny stone block in the Tostarena Ruins; accessed by destroying the block with a Bullet Bill. #'Bird Traveling the Desert' #'Bird Traveling in the Wastes' #'The Lurker Under the Stone' #'The Treasure of Jaxi Ruins': Found inside a treasure chest accessible after traversing through the Ice Caves. #'Desert Gardenimg: Ruins Seed' # #??? #'Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 1' #'Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 2' #'Sand Kingdom Timer Challenge 3' #??? #'Taking Notes: Jump on the Palm': Obtained after collect all the Rainbow Notes atop a palm tree in the Desert Oasis. #??? #'Fishing in the Oasis' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #'Wandering Cactus': ??? #??? #'Shopping in Tostarena' #'Employees Only': Behind the counter in the Crazy Cap shop. #'Sand Kingdom Slots': Obtained after lining up three Power Moon symbols on the slot machines inside a building in Tostarena Town. #'Walking the Desert!' #??? #??? #'Goomba Tower Assembly' #??? #'Ice Cave Treasure': On top of the last stone pillar in the Ice Cave; accessible via wall jumping up the stone pillars. #??? #'A Rumble from th Sandy Floor' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #'Strange Neighborhood ' #'Above a Strange Neighborhood' #'Secret Path to Tostarena!' #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? #??? Unnumbered Power Moons *'Can You Feel It?': Obtained by ground pounding a floor tile in a secret room accessed via a Warp Pipe near the "Overlooking the Desert Town" Power Moon. *'Dancing with New Friends': Found inside a building only accessible with the Tostarena Mario outfit (sombrero and poncho). *'Walking the Desert!': Obtained after complete a challenge by an unnamed Koopa Troopa. *'Taking Notes: Running Down': Obtained after collect all the Rainbow Notes in an area to the left of Tostarena Town. *'Shopping in Tostarena': Purchased a Power Moon from the Crazy Cap shop for 100 yellow Coins. *'From the Taxi Luggage': Obtained by ground pounding on a glowing spot close to a New Donker's car. *'Alcove in the Ruins': Found in an alcove beneath the ruins platform with a Bill Blaster and three crates, just after the first 8-bit segment. *'Secret of the Inverted Mural': Found in a hidden area in the outside section of the Inverted Pyramid's 8-bit segment. *'Jaxi Stunt Driving': Obtained after collecting all the Rainbow Notes in the Jaxi-accessible secret area. *'Jaxi Driver': Found at the end of the Jaxi-accessible secret area. *'The Bullet Bill Maze: Break Through the Bullet Bill Side Path': Found at the end of the Bullet Bill maze (accessed via a building to the far-left side of the Inverted Pyramid). *'Bird Traveling the Desert': Obtained by throwing Cappy at a large bird flying around the area. *On top of the Bullet Bill maze building (accessible via a Warp Pipe at the end of the Bullet Bill maze). *'Sand Kingdom Tick-Tock Athletics 1': On top of the Bullet Bill maze building (accessible via a Warp Pipe at the end of the Bullet Bill maze). *'Sphinx's Treasure Vault': Obtained by correctly answering the Sphinx's riddle. *'Herding Sheep': Obtained by herding the three lost sheep. *'Desert Gardening: Plaza Seed': Obtained by planting the seed in Tostarena Town and then waiting for the seed to bloom. *'Desert Gardening: Ruins Seed': Obtained by making a second flower bloom in Tostarena Town. *'Desert Gardening: Seed on the Cliff': Obtained by making a third flower bloom in Tostarena Town. *'Jammin' in the Sand Kingdom': Obtained by talking with a Toad who's listening to some music with headphones on a roof. *'In the Skies Above the Canyon': Found in the air above the canyon and attainable by jumping from a moving stone floating platform. *'On the Lone Pillar': Found on the top of a pillar which can be reached capturing Glydon. *'Island in the Poison Swamp': Found in a little island inside the poison lake which can be reached capturing Glydon. *'Peach in the Sand Kingdom': Obtained by talking with Princess Peach. *'On the Statue's Tail': Obtained by throwing Cappy to a lion statue's tail. *'The Lurker Under the Stone': Found by throwing Cappy to the moon itself which is trying to escape under the floor but can be seen as an outgrowth. *'On the North Pillar': Found on a lone pillar which can be reached by capturing an electricity pylon and falling on the pillar at the right time. *'Sand Kingdom Regular Cup': Obtained by winning a race against the Koopa quartet. *'Sand Kingdom Master Cup': Obtained by winning a harder race against the Koopa quartet. *'Jump Onto the Transparent Lift': Obtained by capturing a Moe-Eye and overcoming a challenging section in a secret area. *'Where the Transparent Platforms End': Found in the same secret area of Jump Onto The Transparent Lift moon, after overcoming other invisible platforms always capturing a Moe-Eye. *Obtained by creating a Goomba Tower because of its height from the ground in the Deepest Underground. Multi Moon locations *'03: Inverted Pyramid Showdown': Obtained after defeating Harriet. *'04: The Hole in the Desert': Obtained by defeating Knucklotec. Enemies * Micro Goombas * Bullet Bills (wear visors after completing the kingdom) * Bill Blasters * Goombas (wearing sombreros) * Chinchos * Gushens * Coin Coffer * Harriet (boss) * Knucklotec (boss) Gallery Super Mario Odyssey's Map.jpg|Sand Kingdom on the Super Mario Odyssey's Map. Sombre_Mario_&_a_Tostarenan.jpg|Sombre Mario & a Tostarenan. Jaxi.jpg|Mario riding a Jaxi. Sand Kingdom.jpg|Tostarena Ruins. Sand Kingdom's Oasis .jpg|Sand Kingdom's Oasis. Tostarena Town.jpg|Tostarena Town Tostarena_Town_(2).jpg Tostarena_Town_(3).jpg Desert_Night.png|Tostarena Town at Night. Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop.png|Sand Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop. Tostarena Ruins.jpeg|Mario in the 8-bit mural of Tostarena Ruins. Sombrero Mario's Moon.jpeg|Sombrero Mario & Tostarenan playing the guitar for a Power Moon. Sand Kingdom Postcard.jpg|Sand Kingdom's Postcard. Tostarena_Sticker.png|Sand Kingdom's Sticker. Olmec-Boss.jpg|One of the Sand Kingdom's Boss. Mario (Fishin' Lakitu).jpeg Trivia *The slots mini-game in this kingdom reappears in the Metro Kingdom in a building painted in style to the sand kingdom. de:Wüstenland (Super Mario Odyssey) fr:Pays des Ruines Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Desert-themed Category:Kingdoms